Master Yi
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 444 (86) |mana = 199 (36) |damage = 52.96 (3.1) |armor = 16.3 (3.7) |magicresist = 30 (1.25) |critical = 2.6 (0.4) |attackspeed = 0.675 (2.8%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 330 }} is Melee DPS a Champion in League of Legends. Story If asked, Yi will tell you he was born from wisps of the cosmos, and that is why he moves like the wind. Those who have faced him in combat know the bite of the Wuju Bladesman- he strikes twice, without warning, and is gone. Often, the only clue that you are about to be struck by Master Yi is the hiss of his blade as it parts the air. Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as Singed. What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. Master Yi brings the art of the Wuju style in a way that makes his enemies falter. He is capable of fighting with lightning speed, as well as finding purchase behind the defenses of an enemy's armor. He can call on his inner fortitude, regenerating at an accelerated rate. Calling upon ancient forces, Master Yi can fold space, appearing behind enemy after enemy. He is even able to reject magic, rendering it useless against him. Master Yi himself has studied the arts of Wuju for more than a thousand years. He is the oldest known living human on Valoran, but to gaze upon him, you would guess him no more than thirty years old. The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes. Abilities Strategies Since Master Yi is an effective dps/pusher, it is best to build him with +damage runes. Life Steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed but not necessary. Statistics Quotes *''"My blade, is yours."'' *''"Do not fear the unknown."'' *''"Wuju Style!"'' *''"Taunt: Your skills are inferior!"'' Trivia *If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up Meditate can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. *Wuju Style is very strong early for last hitting minions. *Wuju is a reference to two of the developers at Riot Games. Namely, Andy Woo and Jeff Jew. Skins Image:Master Yi originalskin.jpg|Original Image:Master Yi Assassinskin.jpg|Assassin Master Yi References See also * Master Yi Guides External Links *Master Yi Profile Page